Dedication
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Levy has the volume up high on her TV so no matter where she's at she can hear his voice. Gajeel is the lead singer of Dragon Force and this is their final concert. Gajevy one-shot (with a follow-shot named "A Band of Their Own")


Dedication

 **●figured I can still do a one-shot here and there what do y'all think? Haha well this is a Gajevy one-shot & song-fic. Features NaLu and Laxajane. Hope y'all enjoy and tell me what you think●**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, "Give Me One Reason" by Tracy Chapman, or "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

 **Lyrics are Bold and text is** _Itallic_

* * *

-Levy-

I was twirling around the kitchen with the broom in my hand like a guitar. The tv in the livingroom was turned up so no matter what room I was in, I could hear his voice.

 **"I don't want no one to squeeze me**

 **They might take away my life."**

My boyfriend was the lead singer of Dragon Force, a famous rock band full of the craziest guys you'd ever meet. Tonight was their biggest concert yet and I was loving every minute. Gajeel had the perfect singing voice and was in perfect sinc with the rest of the guys. With Laxus on the drums, Natsu playing the guitar, Sting playing the bass, and Rogue owning the keyboards. I knew Lucy was at home cheering on Natsu and doing the same as me. Which was acting like a complete dummy as our boyfriends played their final songs of the night.

 **"Give me one reason to stay here**

 **Yes, and I'll turn right back around."**

I danced into the livingroom in time to see Gajeel grab the mic and point out over the crowd. As Natsu played I copied his moves with my own flare imagining I was the one on stage with Gajeel. The crowd was singing with him and they were hyped.

 **"Said I told you that I loved you,"**

I jumped up on the couch and sang the last line with the band.

 **"And there ain't no more to say."**

The crowd cheered and I was jumping up and down clapping as Natsu wrappped up the song. Gajeel flashed his signature fanged grin and waved over the still cheering crowd. Sting waved his arms in the air. Natsu and Laxus simply smiled while Rogue gave a bow.

"I love you Gajeel!"

I shouted at the tv and giggled as I returned to the kitchen to put up the broom.

"I wanna thank every last one of you guys for comin' out!"

Gajeel's gruff voice filled the house.

"This is gonna be the last one, but I just felt I needed to say my thanks, OUR thanks for everything. We're up here now because of you."

I smiled as he spoke and sat on the couch. Gajeel had changed so much since the first time we'd met. He was arrogant and rude and, well, an ass. But over the last few years he's changed. He was actually sweet and loving, but still strong and protective. I couldn't help but grin when his red eyes looked into the camera.

"This last song is a dedication."

Natsu said from beside Gajeel. The pink haired guitarist was smiling and I knew how much Lucy loved that smile.

"Dedication?"

I asked aloud. I never knew their song line-ups, I always wanted it to be a surprise.

"To the women who didn't take our bull and put us in our place. The women who stayed by us through late night practices and long tours."

Gajeel added and I didn't miss Laxus nod.

"To our amazing girlfriends."

Not even 5 seconds after Natsu said that winking at the camera, my phone buzzed on the table beside me. When I looked it was Lucy.

 _'They're dedicating a song to us! XD'_

I smiled at her text.

 _'But of course. I wonder how badly Mira is freaking out? Lol.'_

I replied. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard disappointed sounds coming from some of the girls near the cameras.

The lights around them dimmed and Natsu walked to the edge of the stage where Gajeel normally stood strumming his guitar softly. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

 **"When I see your smile,"**

Rogue leaned forward to his mic.

 **"Tears roll down my face.**

 **I can't replace."**

Rogue and Natsu had always sounded good together. I knew it was only getting started though because Sting also started singing.

 **"And now that I'm strong**

 **I have figured out**

 **How this world turns cold**

 **And it breaks through my soul,"**

Laxus grinned as he finally joined in leaning over his drums.

 **"And I know I'll find**

 **Deep inside me I can be the one."**

I didn't doubt they sounded amazing. In fact I could imagine my two friends swaying in their seats as their boyfriends sang softly. My only problem was Gajeel was the lead singer, and he was just standing back by the drums smiling. Sting and Rogue fell silent as Natsu strummed his guitar.

 **"I will never let you fall**

 **I'll stand up with you forever**

 **I'll be there for you through it all**

 **Even if saving you sends me to heaven"**

Natsu's voice was like velvet as he sang, never missing a string. And he had the girls in the crowd cheering loud, but not as loud as a certain perky blonde I knew.

 **"Seasons are changing**

 **And waves are crashing**

 **And stars are falling all for us."**

The crowd had their hands in the air waving them back and forth slowly with the music. I had my phone clutched in my hands against my chest waiting on his voice to jump in. Sting began playing the bass as the music started to swell and Laxus was getting ready as well. Natsu took another breath and continued.

 **"Days grow longer**

 **And nights grow shorter**

 **I can show you I'll be the one."**

Laxus lightly hit the chime once as Natsu and Sting stopped playing for a second.

Gajeel took a few steps forward holding his mic up and I could feel the smile on my face. He looked right at the camera and flashed his grin. He was singing to only me and that's how Lucy and Mira felt when Natsu or Laxus sung. This was our song and now it was my turn.

 **"I will never let you fall**

 **I'll stand up with you forever**

 **I'll be there for you through it all**

 **Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

 **Cause you're my,"**

Gajeel's deep voice made the lines sound poetic. His red eyes shinned.

 **"You're my,"**

Natsu sang with Gajeel.

 **"My,"**

Sting joined in.

 **"My,"**

Rogue sang starting to play light notes on the keyboard.

 **"My true love**

 **My whole heart**

 **Please don't throw that away."**

They all sang together. The crowd was going crazy and I was up on my feet swaying to the music. My phone buzzed in my hands. It was Lucy.

 _'I'm in tears. This is so beautiful!'_

I nodded at Lucy's text and replied with,

 _'It's not over yet Lu-chan.'_

Looking back up to the tv I noticed Gajeel was back-to-back with Natsu.

 **"Cause I'm here for you**

 **Please don't walk away and,"**

As Natsu and Gajeel sang in unison Laxus raised his sticks up and slammed them down with a grin as he started to finally play his part. Gajeel took center stage with his mic as Natsu went back to his place across from Sting. This was the finally.

 **"Please tell me you'll stay."**

Gajeel sang loudly dragging out the note. I was clapping and cheering and jumping all at once. They looked amazing! Roars filled the arena as the crowd cheered.

 **"Use me as you will**

 **Pull my strings just for a thrill**

 **And I know I'll be okay**

 **Though my skies are turning gray."**

Natsu and Sting were playing with their all, as was Laxus and Rogue.

 **"I will never let you fall**

 **I'll stand up with you forever**

 **I'll be there for you through it all**

 **Even if saving you sends me to heaven."**

As Gajeel sang the final lines, Natsu and Sting slowed their playing, Laxus lightened his beats, and Rogue moved up the keyboard to play softer notes.

The crowd was going crazy and cheering their 'I love you's and 'yea's. I was doing the same.

Gajeel thanked them one more time and walked off the stage with a smile. Natsu and Sting waved following behind their singer. Rogue bowed with a small grin leaving Laxus on the stage. Said blondie had his sticks up in the air wearing the smirk Mira constantly talked about and swooned over. He walked off the stage and the lights came up.

For the next hour I was on the phone with Lucy. She was still cheering and flipping out. We talked about how amazing the boys played and how we couldn't wait for them to come home.

"I gotta go Levy. Mira's trying to call. I'll text you later okay?"

I laughed at my friend.

"Okay Luce. Night."

I said and hung up. The house was quiet now and so I busied myself until I had to go to bed. Walking into the kitchen I found the broom on the floor and smiled. In my hurry to see the boys play I had tossed it against the wall instead of in the little closet. I picked it up and placed it in the closet sighing. It was just to quiet. I started to hum while putting a quick sandwich together.

My sandwich and I went down the hall to my bedroom. I placed the plate on the side table so I could pull the covers back.

"Another lonely night."

I said to myself climbing into bed then grabbing the plate. Just as I was about to take a bite, I heard my phone. Which I'd left in the kitchen.

"Of course."

I said laying my snack aside and getting up. Cutting the kitchen light on I reached for the phone and opened the text.

 _'What'd you think Shorty?'_

My smile returned when I read over his text. I was only once again reminded how much I missed Gajeel. I typed my response as I leaned on the counter.

 _'It was amazing as always! And I loved the finale.'_

After I hit send, I turned out the light and returned to my room. Climbing onto the large mattress once more I pulled the covers over my knees as the screen on my phone lit up.

 _'I knew you would. I didn't wake you did I?'_

He asked and I quickly sent my response.

 _'No no! I was about to eat a sandwich ^-^'_

Said sandwich was still on my side table. While I waited on his reply I took a quick bite.

 _'Well it's a good thing it's only a sandwich. I'd hate to return home and find it in ashes. Gihi.'_

I glared at his reply but couldn't help the smile that formed.

 _'Funny. When ARE you coming home? It's a quiet town without you guys.'_

I hit send and took another two bites.

 _'Just two days ;)'_

I was full on grinning at his answer. I could only imagine Lucy's shriek of happiness when Natsu called her name from the door or Mira's expression once Laxus ordered a drink from her at the bar. Each of us even had loving hugs ready for Sting and Rogue. Magnolia just wasn't the same without them. Taking the last bite of my sandwich I typed a final message for the night.

 _'We'll roll out the red carpet haha ^-^ I can't wait to see you.'_

The phone lit up one more time as I pulled the blanket over my shoulder.

 _'Gihi, same here. Night and sweet dreams Shorty.'_

I smiled. He always had the talent for knowing what I was about to do. Before I drifted off, I had an idea.

Lucy and Mira were going to love it.


End file.
